


MCYT Oneshots

by lejawastaken



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, karljacobs - Fandom, mcyt, quackity - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejawastaken/pseuds/lejawastaken
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	1. Training Wheels-Dreamnotfound

A/N; This oneshot is inspired by the refrain from the song training wheels by Melanie Martinez.

Georges POV:

Clay was supposed to come back today, he's been gone for 4 days and we barely talked. It gave me a lot of time to think about stuff though but if I am being honest those thoughts are eating and slowly killing me. 

And there I was, laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and crying while listening to night trouble by petit biscuit. Everything hurted, seemed so pointless, I was confused and not understanding what I did wrong or why he even chose me in first place.

The thoughts and the music were covering every other sound around me and my vision was blurry because of my tears. I didn't even notice that someone entered my room and kneeled down to me until I felt a hand on my cheek, wiping some tears away.

The music stopped and I heard him saying: "George? Whats wrong?". Buz I wasn't able to reply, I wasn't able to move and I was not able to comprehend why he was here now.

His arms pulled me into his arms and I hid my face immediately in his neck. I felt comfortable, especially when his hands caressed over my back and he spoke comforting words to me.

After a few minutes I pulled slowly away so I could look at him even though a few tears were still dripping from my eyes.

"Do you want to tell me now what made you upset?", he asked softly.

A sigh left my lips but I gave him a quick nod, before telling him I took a deep breath and started talking: "Its just... god how do I explain it. You know, while you were gone we barely talked and I thought you were mad. And thinking about the fact that you might be mad at me, made me overthink. I thought about every goddamn thing I have probably done wrong in our relationship. Starting with confessing my feelings for you on your birthday and ruin it for you with that confession and then theres-".

Before I could finish my sentence clay placed his hands on my cheeks and kinda squished them. His green eyes pierced into my brown and his lips had a slight smile on them.

"You are such an idiot George, I wasn't mad, I was just busy and every thing that happened in this relationship happened for a reason. Yes I might have been mad back then but I grew, we grew George and perspectives change. I love every thing you do, when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do. I promise I would never want anyone else than you, okay George?", he spoke softly while still looking into my eyes.

I nodded, looked back and spoke once again: "Please just tell me if I do something wrong okay?".

He chuckled, leaned in and I felt myself blushing.

"The only thing youre doing wrong right now is overthinking George", he answered and placed his lips tenderly on mine.

I returned the kiss and realized that he was right, if he hated me, he wouldn't be my comfort space.

\--------------------------------------------------------

So here is my first dnf related oneshot! I hope you like it, please remember that english isn't my main language.  


Feedback is welcome :)


	2. Shivers-Karlnap

A/N: I got inspired by the song shivers from netrum, so feel free to listen to it while reading

3rd Person POV:

Karl looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black shirt with multiple shapes in different colors on it, some black pants and a pair of converse. The only reason why he was dressed up like this was because his bestfriends Clay and George had forced him to go to that stupid dance evening in their school with them. Karl had no other choice than saying yes to them, even though he knew that he was going to be the third wheel.

After a few minutes he heard a honk coming from downstairs. Sighing he left the house and walked to the Black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

"Hey Karl!", Clay greeted him. "Looking good as honk today."

Karl sat down in the back and blushed.

"Thanks man, you two dont look to bad yourself."

And so the trio drove off to their school, vibing to "Everybody wants to rule the world" by Tears for Fears and some songs by the cure.

As soon as they arrived they could hear the music clear coming from the gym. George took Clays hand, smiled and wrapped his arm lightly around Karl

"This is how to enjoy your senior year Jacobs.", Clay said smirking.

Karl just nodded and entered the gym with his friends. Everything was covered in grey and pink balloons, grey tinsel was hanging from the ceiling and people from their grade were dancing or drinking some punch.

"Have fun Karlos.", George winked. "We belong together is playing and you know thats our song. Its by-".

Before George could finish, Clay pulled him to the dancefloor and said: "Sometimes you should just shut up George.".

Karl looked at his friends, dancing and being close to each other. Just like he thought he was third wheeling so he went to the bar and made himself a cup with the punch. Afterwards he sat down on the grandstand and looked around til this one boy caught his look. Karl didn't remember how long he has liked him but he remembers that it was a wednesday and since then, everytime he saw the raven haired boy he got shivers.

He wanted to get up and take a deep breath of fresh air but instead the raven haired boy took a punch and sat down next to Karl.

"Hey.", he said.

Karl just looked around because he wasn't sure if Nick, also called Sapnap on their school, meant him but since he didn't see anyone, he wanted to make sure: "Do you mean me?".

Sapnap chuckled and answered:" Hmm I don't know, I don't see anyone else except for you or do you have someone with you I can't see?".

Karl could feel the blood raising in his cheeks and becoming red.

"Oh uh no I just wasn't expecting you talking to me. I mean you are Nick, Sapnap, the Lmanburgs football team captain.", Karl confessed while looking at the white bandana that was covering Nick's forehead.

Nick shook his head, looked at the slim boy next to him and replied:"Yes I am Nick, team captain of our football team and you are Karl Jacobs, photographer for our school newspaper and you write for the school newspaper.".

After this statement Karl was overwhelmed, he never would have thought that the boy he likes knows his name. Karl could feel his heart pulsating quickly in his chest.

"So Karl how about I ask the DJ for a song and you and me dance to it. Together. What do you think about that?", Nick asked him.

Karl just nodded in response because he knew he wasn't able to form any sentences nor words in general. So Sapnap got up, went to the DJ and asked for a song.

The song ended and Sapnap was nodding towards himself so Karl would come to him and so did Karl, he got up and went to the pretty boy that was just sitting with him like 30 seconds ago.

Karl was smiling, he was enjoying the moment and he was feeling like him and Sapnap were the only ones around. The only thing that distracted Karl were some lines in the song Sapnap chose.

Some parts of the song described way too good how Karl felt the past few months and how he still feels now.

_._

_< It started out on a Wednesday>_  
 _< I get the shivers_  
 _Whenever I'm thinking about you >_.

_._

Sapnap pulled Karl closer and whispered into his ear:"I know that you are shy, introverted, insecure and that you might be confused right now, for example about why I am talking to you and dancing with you. Why I know your name and also confused about the fact that I know that you are confused but let me tell you Karl. You are like a book, an open one that you can read but the only exception is that some of your pages are still locked and I want to discover those pages with you.".

Karl didn't understand and he felt like he was going insane because of how close he was to Nick.

"I don't really get it.", Karl confessed quietly.

Nick smiled at the denseness of the boy in front of him.

"What I meant is that you are easy to read, like an open book but only because I know this stuff about you. The things I dont know about you are like locked pages, I can not read them but I would love to. I would love to get to know you Karl.".

Karl couldn't believe his ears, did Sapnap really just said that but then Karl had an idea.

"If you really want to get to know me, then catch me but only if you can.", Karl said smirking and started running towards the hallways of the gym.

For a second Karl forgot that Nick was member of the football team but that didn't last for too long because Karl got pushed softly against the wall.

"Got you.", Sapnap said with a bright grin on his face.

Karl was breathing heavily, smiled, looked at Sapnap and responded: "Yeah I guess you did.".

"Okay mister Jacobs, let me get to know you. Have you ever kissed a boy?".

Karl swallowed and shook his head slowly.

"Well then.. am I allowed to write a new chapter in your book and make me the main-character in it?", Sapnap requested.

The boy who still was pressed against the wall still couldn't really understand Sapnaps references but he liked them, so he nodded, got on tiptoes and wrapped his arms carefully around Nick's neck.

"Feel free to write a new chapter in my book Nick.", Karl said smiling.

He felt how Nick placed his hands on his daintily hips, he felt Nick's breath on his lips as soon as the raven boy leaned in.

Their lips were finding their own rythm, the music wasn't important right now all that mattered was the new experience they made together.

\----------------------‐---------------------------------------

Feedback is always welcome :)


	3. Night Trouble-Karl!Quackity

3rd Person POV:

"And thats it for tonights stream, its already 3AM and I think someone's getting sleepy. So byeee guys, love you.", Karl said, hugged the camera and ended the stream.

Meanwhile Alex was half asleep in his chair, head resting on his hand. Karl looked at the sleeping boy next to him, smiled and tapped his shoulder lightly.   
,   
"Ayo Alex come lets go to bed, the chair won't be comfy for that long.", he whispered smiling.

The smaller boy groaned tired, shifted in his seat and got up. He pulled off his beanie, took of his shirt and pants and laid down in the bed of the older boy.

"Goodnight Karl."

"Goodnight Alex."

Karl fell asleep easily but Alex felt some kind of discomfort. It wasn't because he wasn't sleeping in his own bed or because of the fact that he was sharing it with the same gender. It was because he knew that friends don't feel the way he does for Karl. About a month has passed since he realized that he liked Karl more than a normal friend but now that he was with Karl in person, he felt the heartburn more intense.

Alex tried to push away the thoughts and feelings, he tried to find a comfortable mindset and position for him to sleep but either way the thoughts were popping up all the time and he couldn't find comfort.

He could feel the taller one moving, he sat up and looked at Alex.

"Alex?", Karl whispered while ribbing his eyes.

Alex froze, he stopped breathing but decided to answer Karl:"Yes?"

"Are you still up or did you just wake up?", Karl mumbled.

"I have been up all night Karl. I couldn't sleep if I am honest."

Karl was confused and worried so he wanted to make sure:"Why have you been up all night? What's keeping you awake? Did I snore to loud?".

Alex chuckled quietly.

"No you didnt snore to loud, it's just.. it doesn't matter Karl.".

"I mean it does matter if it keeps you awake.", Karl spoke and turned on a small led strip on his bed frame.

The older boy laid down again and looked directly into the eyes of the younger one.

Alex could feel a lump in his throat, the looks of the boy opposite of him made him feel nervous and insecure so he looked down and tried to calm down.

"Whats wrong Quackmeister?", a worried Karl spoke to him.

He slowly looked up, sighed and spoke out one of his thoughts:"Karl I can't tell you it would mess up a lot of stuff.".

"You wouldn't mess up Alex, you're BigQ, you remember?", the older one tried to get his bestfriend into a better mood somehow.

Alex sat up, took a deep breath and started explaining:"I dream of you almost every night. Every thought I have is about you Karl. God I shouldn't feel like this, we are friends. Im sorry for liking you and ruining our friendship.".

After that huge confesslon Alex got up, put on his clothes, left Karl's and ran with no idea where he was going. The rain was dripping onto his black hair, it was wet and cold outside but he knew he had to get away from Karl.

Karl tried to put on his clothes as fast he could to follow the mexican boy that just left his house.

"Alex!", he screamed trying to find him.

"He can't be that far.", Karl thought and looked around.

There he was, leaning against a tree and hiding his face behind his hands.

Karl sneaked up to him and took Alex's hands away from his hands. Carefully he wiped the tears away that were rolling over his bestfriends face.

"Hey pretty boy, stop crying.", Karl said while smiling softly at him.

"I am sorry. I messed up didn't I?.",the younger one was stuttering.

Karl sighed, pulled him into his arms and laid his head carefully on Alex's. He tried to figure out what to say now without hurting the other one:,,You didn't mess up anything Alex, okay? You are a human being that developed feelings which is completely fine and normal. I know that I feel something too, I just dont know what I am feeling. So please do not be mad at me but I would like to spend the rest of our time here with you but at the same time I want to figure some stuff out. Is.. is that okay for you?".

Alex pulled slightly away but just so much that he could look at Karl.

"Yes thats okay, take your time, I don't want you to rush things and I want you to be comfortable.".

"Thanks.", Karl said. "Now lets go home, we are both completely wet and we will probably catch a cold if we stay here longer.", he giggled.

Alex loved Karls giggles, he loved everything about him but right now he just loved that he cared so much. He nodded and walked home with him, he felt how Karl took his hand, looked down and smiled slightly.

So the two boys went home together and enjoyed the rest of the night together talking about stuff that seemed important for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine actually requested a Karl!Quackity oneshot and well here it is. Might gonna write a sequel to this one.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome


End file.
